The ligninolytic enzymes of the fungi basidiomycetes are useful for conversion of plant biomass and have numerous industrial applications. Lignin is a biopolymer component of plant cell walls degraded by ligninolytic enzymes (ligninases). In particular, white-rot basidiomycetes secrete one or more extracellular enzymes important for lignin degradation: lignin peroxidase, manganese-dependent peroxidase (MnP), and laccase. However, current technology is limited to producing unsuitably low yields of ligninolytic enzymes at high commercial cost.